Divergent AU
by Newt's Bakery
Summary: Lance Lockwood is from Abnegation, but doesn't exactly follow her faction's rules. It's not like she's a rebel, it's just that she wears pants when she's supposed wear a dress. But she's ditched that life. The awkward, easily scared kid from Abnegation steps up to Dauntless, the crazy, intense Faction she could only dream about. But she's not dreaming anymore.


"They're jumping!"

The wind ripped at my hair and clothes, the train was moving fast. "Wait we have to jump?" one kid behind me cried over the wind. "Yeah!" some chick next to him said back loudly, "jump or you'll be factionless."  
We were going to have to jump, jump of this moving train, no questions.  
The thought of that sent shivers through me. I readied myself to jump, about to when the girl from Amity with long blonde hair and pale skin twisted her arm around mine and held my hand.  
"Can we – can we jump together?" she asked, she seemed too innocent to be here, but then I remembered, that's what all my faction thought of me when I made the choice to be in Dauntless.  
"Not if I'm not jumping with her you're not," someone said next to me, twirling her arm around mine and grabbing my other hand like the Amity girl. She was an Erudite girl with chestnut brown hair and olive skin.  
I nodded to both of them.  
"On the count of three," the Erudite announced. Again, I nodded, not daring to look down.

"One," The Erudite girl said loudly.  
"Two." The Amity girl said in a terrified tone.  
"Three!" I shouted at (what seemed to be) the top of my lungs.

My feet no longer felt the metal of the moving train, I felt as though I was defying gravity. My hair being ripped at by the wind, I'd never felt so alive. My eyes were wide, I could tell. I was laughing, actually laughing. The Erudite girl cheered and laughed, the Amity girl exclaimed 'whoa' in a shocked voice, but didn't sound scared anymore.  
I landed on my feet, stumbling a bit but other than that I was fine. I let go of the two girls' hands and stood up straight, I felt good until someone screamed.

I bolted my head around to find the source of the scream. A Cander girl was the source, her head in her hands, she continued to scream at something.  
"My sister's dead!" she cried out. Oh…  
I looked over the edge to see that she was probably right, her sister, as she said, was lying face down in a pool of blood. I cringed at the sight, I never wanted to see anything like it, but alas. I guess that will be my new life in Dauntless.

"Oi!" Someone else called. Everyone turned around to see a handsome young man. "Handsome," the Amity girl seemed to approve. "More like hot," the Erudite shot back, smirking.  
I stood next to them awkwardly, deciding whether I thought he was handsome or hot, or both. I shrugged the thought off, and the thought of the Cander sister dead came back. Erk.  
I took a deep breath and counted to 3, thinking that it'll help. They'll be more deaths than this around here, I can't cry about it now, not when I felt so alive 5 seconds ago.

"Next challenge. Jump off this building and into the black hole down there," my eyes shot open. I assumed everyone else's did too. That was insane, why did I feel so up to it then?  
"What?" a non-Dauntless-born screamed at the dude.  
He simply looked down at the non-Dauntless boy, but the kid probably thought that newly chosen ones wouldn't have to do it.  
Everyone started barking at the one who called upon the challenge, saying that they'll die if they jump.

"I'll do it," I said loudly and casually. I didn't realise I actually said it. I looked up at the handsome man blankly, not meaning to.

The Erudite girl elbowed me. "What the hell are you thinking?" she hissed in a whisper. The Amity girl nodded at the question.  
I shrugged, "I just jumped off of a moving training, I think I'll be alright," I whispered back calmly.

I was obviously not thinking straight when I stepped up onto the ledge, I wasn't even feeling scared, everyone said I always was, but something told me that I was going to be alright.

I looked back to the two friends that I had just met, well at least they felt like friends now. I nodded at them, seeing the crowd stare at me. I kept my grey over-shirt on, but unbuttoned it as if I wanted it to be for decoration. I turned back and breathed out, jumping off as if nothing was a doubt.

My feet went first, right foot extended out and left foot brought back, as if I was going to kick someone in the air. My arms were outstretched above my head, making me look like I was having fun. But my face was natural, maybe slightly focused.  
The air whipped my hair back. Yep, definitely getting it cut off. As I fell through the air, I didn't think of dying, not of breaking inside, just about me.  
What haircut will I get? Boy cut for sure.  
Will I get some new clothes? Yes, most definitely. I need to forget about my old faction.  
Will I ever meet a man or woman for me? I didn't care if I did or not.

I fell into complete blackness, hitting a rope-like material shortly after. A net!  
I snickered to myself, my eyes open once again. I felt like I was laughing like a little baby.  
I saw everyone on the roof, looking down at me, faces all screaming 'oh my gosh!' from here. I felt fearless.

Suddenly, a pair of hands and arm grabbed me from the waist. The person who owned the hands was at the right side of me. And when I saw their face, they were even hotter than the guy upstairs.  
Whoa, I never seen anyone so handsome and attractive before. I feel like I'm paralysed.

I also feel like I'm staring too long so I look away quickly, trying to hide the blush.  
"What's your name?" he smiles over at me, "only get to choose once, better make it good."

My mind is racing, my name was Rebecca, but I hated it so much. But what should I call myself now?  
Going from brain cell to brain cell, I think as quickly as I can.

"Lockwood, Lance Lockwood," I say, managing to smirk back at him, feeling like I have some control.

He nods, approving of me. He lets go of my biceps but he still stared at me.  
"First jumper – Lance Lockwood, I think I'm going to like you," he responds with a wink, "I love a person who's a bit different. Call me Hound, or if you want to be really close then Sam Hunter, last names are important right?"


End file.
